Out of This World
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Kirishima notices some things about Izuku, and comes the conclusion that he's out worldly.He doesn't know how accurate he is. This is Yaoi (BoyxBoy) read at your own leisure.


**Hey!**

 **I had this really cool idea after reading this amazing fanfic, and I just had to put it to paper before it left my brain. I really like this idea, hopefully you'll like it too.**

 **This is going to be in Kirishima's POV for majority of I believe, so no one gets confused. It's just a short oneshot to get you excited and in the feels.**

 **POWEERRRRRRR!**

 **OH! Did anyone watch the new BHNA episode? I'm crying because it's over, and I have to wait forever for season 4 T-T**

 **But the Big Three! Nejire! Mirio!**

 **He is my new favorite character, and hereby declared by me to be the best character in the show. Fight me.**

 **Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my fanfic 'Storm-Breaker' ;D**

 _Thoughts will be in italics, like this for example._

 **Disclaimer: I Don't In Any Form or Shape Own BHNA. Sadly, Someone Else Does**

 _ **Out Worldly**_

 **First Meetings**

When Ejiro first saw Midoriya Izuku his heart literally stopped. And then immediately started beating again with a renewed vengeance.

The boy was… beautiful!

He didn't know how else to describe the _out worldly_ beauty the smaller teen possessed.

He was small, with a noticeable lean build. His skin was really tan (orange really) and it seemed to almost glow (?). Then his eyes, they were a vibrant green. The prettiest green he had ever witnessed, something he could get lost in. He didn't have any irises, just full green eyes. And his hair was so curly, it looked silky to the touch.

 _He's beautiful… and exotic looking. Beautifully exotic?_

Was that a thing people used to describe others? He didn't really much care, it just suited the other boy more.

Ejiro found himself wondering what the boy's quirk could be. Was it a mutation quirk? It would explain his looks.

He stole a glance towards his pink skinned friend, and wondered if maybe those two would hit it off. They already had a few things in common.

He turned away when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes, that the person of his thoughts was currently being surrounded by two students. Ejiro took a sharp breath when the boy gave them a small smile, and introduced himself to the pair.

He noted he could relate to the girl as she flushed and stammered out a response, while the boy just stood up that much straighter.

His observations were cut short as their homeroom teacher appeared and dragged them outside for a Quirk Apprehension Test.

It sounded easy enough, but then the teacher informed them that he would be expelling whoever ranked last at the end of it all.

He didn't come this far just to be turned away at the starting line. No, he was going to ace these tests and he was going to become the manliest hero ever.

A not so small part of himself also hoped the teen from before didn't fail as well. He wanted to see him some more, and maybe get a chance to talk to him.

Yes, he definitely wanted to talk to him.

Turns out in the end though however, his worries were for nothing. He placed ninth in the rankings, while the boy – _Midoriya_ \- placed first.

 _Oh, wow. He's so manly…_

Seeking him out, he peered over several heads until he found who he was looking for.

There he stood, that small smile on his face, even as an angry blonde raged at him about something along the lines of 'beating the shit out of him' or whatever. He wanted to step in, help him out, but then the teen laughed lightly, airily, and tilted his head.

"Sure you will, Kacchan"

And Ejiro cursed. Of course the other teen had a boyfriend already, who wouldn't be interested in him when he looked like the living incarnation of sunshine and everything beautiful.

Because why else would he call the blonde such a cutesy nickname if they weren't together.

Sighing, he turned and tried to get the sound of the boy's voice out of his head. It was hard.

He didn't talk to Midoriya Izuku that day.

 **Maybe He Did Have a Chance**

The second day of class, Ejiro found himself staring at the back of a familiar head on numerous occasions. And almost every time, Midoriya would turn to look over his shoulder as if feeling his gaze and he would quickly turn back down to his notes.

 _This is ridiculous!_

It continued like that throughout like class, and even though he knew he didn't stood a chance he still hoped. Sighing, he slumped on his desk and stared at the blonde sitting ahead of Midoriya.

Bakugo Katsuki.

Midoriya's boyfriend, his brain supplied traitorously. The bastard.

He was so lucky, because Midoriya was everything you would want in a partner. He was kind, generous, honest, cute, and- how did he know all of this already?

Well, he observed every interaction the boy had with his fellow classmates of course. They were drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and Ejiro couldn't help but envy them. He too wanted to approach the flame too, but he knew he stood a chance of getting burned.

And he wasn't strong enough to handle that. Not yet.

Then All Might came barreling in, and then they were changing into their hero costumes.

Waiting outside, he stretched languidly as he waited for their teacher to arrive. He also noticed Midoriya hadn't appeared yet, and he really wanted to see the other in his hero costume.

 _Geez, Ejiro. Way to creep even your own self out_

With that thought circulating his mind, he didn't notice the boy who was occupying his thoughts approach his two friends. When he did however, he felt his jaw drop and felt his face flush right up to his ears.

His crush was decked out in armor that covered only his upper torso and left his midriff exposed. And as his eyes drifted lower, he noticed how _firm_ the otherlooked in their form fitting pants.

And Ejiro knew he was so done for, because it should be illegal to look that good in a hero costume. What was Midoriya thinking, looking like _that_!

Was he going to seduce the villain into surrendering? It seemed plausible, what with how exotic the boy looked. But who was he to judge? He had gone without a shirt for his hero costume, because of his quirk. So maybe Midoriya was dressed like that for his quirk.

He got his answer faster than he thought he would.

"Ah! Deku! Why are you dressed so hawt!" Uraraka squealed.

Bashfully, he rubbed at his head, giving everyone a clear view of his lean figure. Were they drooling?

"Well, you see…" he trailed off, and then smiled at her. "My quirk allows me to take in ultraviolet energy differently from everyone. It in return, powers me up. That's why I'm dressed like this" he supplied, and everyone thanked the heavens for blessing the boy with this quirk. "I hope no one minds. I can chan-"

"No!"

Who said it, no one knew. But they didn't care.

And Midoriya laughed.

Like he _knew_ what he was doing to Ejiro and his classmates, and he was simply just enjoying himself.

He shook away the thought, because it just wasn't possible.

After that they gathered in a monitoring room, and Ejiro watches as Midoriya goes toe to toe with Bakugo with an impressive display of strength. Was that his quirk? Did absorbing all that energy make him super strong? It certainly seemed so.

When the fight ended, with the hero victorious, Ejiro eagerly ran up towards Midoriya. His nerves long forgotten at the awesome display he just witnessed. "That was so cool! You're so cool!" he gushed. At his words Midoriya turn to him, and smiled. Ejiro's heart stopped, but he continued on. "You didn't even hold back! Not even against your boyfriend"

 _ **CRASHHHH**_

That was the sound of his mind shattering when he registered just what he said. "Um, I-I…"

"Boyfriend?"

He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yeah, Bakugo is your…." He trailed off. "Right?"

And then Midoriya laughed, and Ejiro found himself calming down despite how confused he was. "Kacchan isn't my boyfriend. He's just my best friend"

"The fuck I'm not!"

Ejiro had stopped paying attention as soon as the words left the other's mouth. Not his boyfriend? Just friends? He had a chance?

 _I have a CHANCE!_

He grinned, and Midoriya smiled before turning away from him. "See you around, Kirishima-kun" he said, not waiting for an answer as he walked away.

Still, he couldn't help but shout after him. "Y-yeah! Sure bro!"

In the back of his mind he noted this was his first time speaking to Midoriya, and also the other teen already knew his name.

He would have squealed if it was a manly thing to do. It wasn't.

So instead he smiled a goofy grin throughout the rest of the day.

Much more manly.

 **Nothing but Bliss**

Weeks had flown by, and Ejiro still hasn't made any progress with his crush. After the USJ incident they didn't really had any chances to talk, but there was that moment on the bus.

Midoriya had told him his quirk was pro hero worthy.

And Ejiro fell even harder.

All in all, he hasn't made any significant progress. And the Sports Festival was happening.

Clenching his fist, he promised himself he was going to win and then confess to Midoriya afterwards.

 _Yosh! Let's do this!_

Unfortunately he didn't win.

Slumping in his seat, he groaned at his loss. Bakugo had been relentless in his assault.

Beside him his friend shot him an easy smile, and gave his shoulder a few reassuring pats. "You did good man, don't be so down. It was just… really unfortunate you had to go up against that menace" Kaminari shuddered.

He cracked a grin, and felt his determination returning. "You're right. I just need to get stronger!"

"Whoa! You bounce back quick man!" the blonde laughed.

He made to respond, but then found his attention shifting as the next match was called out.

Midoriya Izuku vs. Todoroki Shoto

He leaned forward in his seat as his crush walked onto the stage and stood across from Todoroki.

As soon as the match began, the two immediately clashed.

Ejiro held his breath when Todoroki managed to freeze Midoriya in a block of ice, and he prayed the boy didn't get hypothermia. His worries were cut short as steam rose from the ice block and Midoriya stepped out of the chunk, not in the slightest bit fazed by the attack.

Beside him, Kaminari whistled. "Midoriya is smoking"

Ejiro shot him a deep glare, and the blonde held up his hands. "Relax! I meant literally!" he said then gestured down to the arena.

And _oh._

Midoriya literally had steam rolling off his form, and the sight was mesmerizing. He looked pretty badass.

From there, it all went pretty downhill for Todoroki as his ice had no effect against the other. Even when Midoriya got him to use his fire, it did nothing but burn at the teen's clothes. Then it was over.

Ejiro found himself cheering rather loudly at the end, and he was blessed with a smile and a wave from his crush.

The next fight was even more destructive, since the two friends knew nothing about holding back against each other. In the end, Bakugo won with a well placed blast that sent Midoriya slightly out of bounds.

Kind of a boring end really after everything. He was really rooting for Midoriya to pull through there at the end, but apparently not.

He watched as his crush made his way off the platform and backstage. Maybe Midoriya was a little sad about his defeat.

 _Then I should cheer him up!_

Nodding to himself, he shot up and with a quick 'be right back!' to his friend, he was off. He found the other boy sipping at a water fountain not too long later. His heart began to thump loudly against his ribcage.

"Hey!" he waved as he walked closer.

Straightening up, the teen looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Kirishima-kun. What are you doing down here?"

Ejiro nervously scratched at his head. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing… after not winning" he cringed as soon the words left his mouth. He should have worded that better.

He was about to apologize when Midoriya chuckled. "Were you worried about me, Kirishima-kun?"

His mouth snapped shut audibly and he felt his cheeks redden. "U-uh"

This only made the smaller teen chuckle even more and he stepped closer. "I'm alright, though I really do appreciate your concern"

Midoriya was so close, he could practically smell him. Or more importantly, kiss him if he wanted to.

And he really wanted to.

"Y-yeah, of c-course. We're friends so…"

He trailed off as Midoriya placed a really warm hand against his pounding heart. "Hmm. Just friends? Because your heart has been beating wildly ever since we met"

Ejiro choked. "I- you- _what_?"

The gorgeous boy in front of him laughed, and titled his head. "I have really good hearing, part of my quirk"

Ejiro felt his breath quicken at the boy's next words. "Do you like me, E-ji-ro?"

He let out a pitiful sound and Midoriya laughed. A loud pleasant sound that Ejiro found himself liking.

"Y-yes" he choked out.

Midoriya smiled, and tiptoed. "Good. I like you too" and then he placed a kiss against his cheek, and Ejiro nearly embarrassed himself and passed out right then.

Then Midoriya was walking away from him. "You should call me Izuku from now on. I'd really like that"

When Ejiro returned to his seat later on, it was with a dazed pleased look.

And it worried the hell out of Kaminari.

 **I Knew It**

It was months later after that incident, and Ejiro found himself in his _boyfriend's_ dorm room. Sometimes he could hardly believe that such a wonderful person like Izuku had chosen him when he could of have anyone.

The boy was beautiful inside and out.

He pushed up on his elbows, the sheets pooling around his naked form and stared as his boyfriend threw on one of his larger shirts.

 _Fucccckkkkkk_

He felt himself stirring again, just from the sight of Izuku in his clothes. He didn't even know where he got that stamina, since they just went a couple rounds not too long ago.

That was something he discovered about the other when they finally decided to take that next step in their relationship.

Izuku was insatiable when it came to making love.

He loved to touch him, and have him touch him in return. It was like he got off of on it.

Which sounded very redundant to the redhead, because well… yeah.

"Izuku, why are you so hot?"

At his words, vibrant green eyes turned to him curiously. Then he started laughing.

Ejiro grumbled, and shook his head. "Not like that. I meant literally!"

Chuckling some more, his boyfriend regarded him curiously. "What brought this on Ejiro?"

His heart jumped a little as his given name was called, he would never get over hearing it from the other's mouth. "Well" he gestures to his chest then the headboard which was smoking. The burn didn't hurt him, it was just a pleasant tingle. Izuku had always been careful not to burn him.

"Ah" Izuku nodded, and walked over to sit beside him on the bed. "Well you see, I'm not exactly from Earth"

Ejiro blinked.

Then breathed out slowly and kissed Izuku fully on the lips. "I knew it"

"Hmm?" Izuku questioned against his lips.

"I knew you just couldn't be from this world"

Izuku laughed.

 **Well? Did ya like it? *Waggles Eyebrows* Looll xD**

 **Did you guys guess what Izuku is?**

 **This idea came to me after reading a story, and I was wondering just why Izuku had to be born quirkless. And then bam!**

 **What if it was because he wasn't from Earth, but instead a different planet?**

 **Basically Inko took in Izuku after finding him at age 4 after he had to flee his planet, and take refuge on Earth. That's why his personality is completely OOC.**

 **Tell me your thoughts**

 **Until then,**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
